


ChickenNuggets VS. Hannibal

by MrShakespaw



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal HATES fast food, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Humor???-Depends?, I Tried, I was bored AND craving ChickenNuggets, I'm sorry..., M/M, Multi, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Being Will Graham, Will craves McDonald's, Will wants some ChickenNuggets, lol, looool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShakespaw/pseuds/MrShakespaw
Summary: Will has had enough of Hannibal’s healthy meals and decides to go to McDonald’s.Will is craving a BigMac and ChickenNuggets so he does the first logic thing that comes to his mind, he goes to McDonald. He now has been living with Hannibal for a few months, and that sophisticated man despises all kind of greasy fast food.How will Hannibal react, when Will comes home after a day at the station, smelling like fast food?





	ChickenNuggets VS. Hannibal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Graham is a simple man. All his life he has never thought too much about material things like houses, furniture and clothes. He doesn’t care at all about those things.

He really is a simple man.

The only thing, or to be more accurate, the only living beings he cares about are his four-legged friends. His dogs are everything to him and without them he would feel incomplete. The fact is, Will Graham has never had the opportunity to ever think about luxuries in his life, so he grew up with a sense of carelessness to material things. But dogs…, he always wanted one as a child but because of financial problems he never got one.

Now, as a grown-up man, he has seven pawed friends, who are his only family. Well, actually… Since a few months his family has a new member. And no, it’s not a stray dog.   


Hannibal Lecter, psychologist, chef and former surgeon, has entered his life and become part of his family even before he himself had realized it. The man, with his expensive, tailored suits and dark, slicked back hair, whose only presence screams power AND luxury was so unexpected that he almost got whiplashed.

They are opposites to one another,… that’s what a 3rd person would say. But in truth, Will Graham has never, and never will again, find a man like Hannibal. Sure, they may seem different in lots of aspects, but their minds were in perfect harmony with one another.

To say the least they were _made_ for each other. And the fact that Hannibal was such an attractive, skillful man was only a bonus. He never in his life would have thought, he’d be attracted to such a dangerous man. Someone who killed people as a hobby only because they were _rude_, for then serving said people at one of his banquets, where the Head of Quantico, Police and Investigation department-Jack Crawford, was sitting at. He found it purely hilarious.

Hannibal has an eye for everything, but what he really enjoys when he’s at home alone, with Will reading a book on the couch, Buster at his side cuddling him, was cooking.   
His passion for the culinary arts is as big as his hate for the rude. He cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner with so much enthusiasm Will couldn’t stop to be happy too, that is if he stopped to think WHO was being cooked. 

And that’s how everything began…, Will trying to please Hannibal by eating all his _healthy_ and _nutritious _meals.

To say the least, after two months of living together, he got enough. When he still lived in Wolf Trap, Hannibal would come occasionally with a self-prepared meal, so that Will wouldn’t need to eat all that canned food. But it was only_ occasionally_, NOT every day.

But now that they live together it’s not occasionally, more like: morning, afternoon and evening, EVERY-SINGLE-DAY.

He loves that man. But his diet, who not only two months ago consisted of only canned food, fast food and ready-meals from the local supermarket, has been drastically changed.

He grew on canned food, and Cheeseburgers and no matter how often Hannibal states his disapproval of those high in cholesterol foods, he couldn’t stop thinking about them.

Again, he loves that man. But _right now, _what he really NEEDS, are some Chicken Nuggets and a super high in cholesterol BigMac.

~Will’s POV~

“Will! Are you meeting Hannibal for lunch or do you wanna join Jimmy and me?” Bev asks me, as she gets out of the police station, Jimmy right behind her waving at me, a friendly smile on his lips. She’s always so cheerful during lunch break, which is very rare considering she was literally dismembering a corpse to find it’s cause of death. 

“No, I’m not meeting Hannibal, actually-…” I stopped for a second. What if I asked Bev and Jimmy to come to? The more the better.

“-where are you guys having lunch at?” I ask curiously.

“Ahmmm, we don’t really know.? I thought I’d ask if you wanted to join us and then we would decide for a place together.” She says as she slides her hands into her leather jacket. The cold winter wind was already here, not too long and it’s probably going to snow too.

“Well, then…why don’t we go to McDonald’s?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. Knowing they will not disappoint.

“WOOW, Graham. I thought your _boyfriend_ didn’t like those kind of places!” Beverly almost flips over from laughter. And when she stops she looks up, her eyes glinting with mischief. She approaches me in two step and raises her hand up to my shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m a good friend. And good friends always support dumb ideas.” She squeezes my shoulder once, warning me.

“But friends warn each other too,…are you sure you wanna go there?” the frosty wind catches her hair, which start to float in one direction, some strands falling in her eyes, but still… that look was still there. The look of someone who knew what the consequences will be if I accepted, and she was LOVING it.

“I’m craving some fucking Chicken Nuggets. Hannibal doesn’t have a say in what I eat or not.” I say, but the words slipping past my lips don’t come out as confident as I wanted them to sound.

“Yeah righttt…,” she laughs more, before she stops and looks in Jimmy’s direction.

“You coming Jimmy!? “

He watches up from his phone and nods once. As he approaches us, he asks,

“So, where do we go?”

“To McDonlad’s!” I say as I start walking. That place was only a 20-minute walk from the station and made it so very practical for starving employees with only less than an hour of break to enjoy some good food. Because that’s what it was, good food. Despite all Hannibal had to say about it. Healthy? Sure not. But it was still some good, fucking food.

As I was walking, the wind was blowing from behind, pushing me forwards, encouraging me to continue walk, but the fact that Beverly was still giggling in the background made me want to turn around and head back to my office, where a rich and healthy meal was prepared with care and love for me this morning.

~16:30 pm~

Okay, I may have NOT analyzed the consequences of my actions thoroughly. If Hannibal doesn’t notice the smell of burgers and fries on him it would be a miracle. Even I could smell it on me. I thought that after lunch the smell would disappear but no… _who am I kidding_. I never am lucky, am I?

Thoughts keep swirling in my head, of what kind of excuse I could give, for what I have done. It almost sounds like I committed a crime, but in truth what I did is even worse. And let’s not think about the lunch Hannibal prepared for me. How can I tell him I threw it away in a moment of rebellion after Bev, Jimmy and I arrived back from McDonald’s?

_Ughhh _

Next time I decide to do something dumb I should prepare myself better. Now, what is done It’s done. No regrets, except… he did have them.

Hannibal always tells him how greasy food, after a certain age, isn’t ideal for the digestive system. And he only now realizes what he meant by that. Since about two hours he’s got a stomach ache, who not even his pain killers could put an end to.

His mind stops working suddenly as he drives around the corner and sees Hannibal’s massive mansion. His hands are sweaty, and the rate of his heart is slowly starting to raise.

The _fuck_ Graham. You are an adult and can do whatever you want!

He arrives in front of the house and parks his car in his usual spot. As he pulls the key out and opens the car door, he starts to regain confidence.

With steady steps he makes his way to the decorated entrance and in a swift motion he opens the door.  
He enters their house and not only a minute passes and he can already smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. His stomach growled out loud, complaining it’s opinion on Will ingesting other food. If he’s lucky he won’t vomit after dinner. He really hopes he won’t.

After he takes off his shoes and jacket, as predicted, Hannibal is suddenly there in the hallway, coming straight at him.

“William, a little bit late, aren’t we? A little bit more and our dinner would have been cold.” As he speaks, his accent is thick and heavy, and all the confidence he regained when descending his car, left him in a second.

I don’t say anything. I just stare into his eyes as he stares back into my blue ones.   
Maroon eyes suddenly harden and it’s very visible how Hannibal’s nostrils inhale deeply before exhaling quickly, shock and disgust visible on his features, displaying his distaste.

“What have you prepared for dinner” I casually ask as I make my way past Hannibal, but before I can even take the second step a big and calloused hand grips my elbow hard, stopping me in place, then suddenly the world spins and I find myself pinned to the wall.

His gaze was hard showing no sympathy but only disappointment and disgust. His nostrils flared as Hannibal inhaled once again. The smell of too salty Hamburgers and every kind of fried food was probably lingering on Will's skin.

Will couldn't stop himself from gulping, gaze still fixed on Hannibal's maroon one, which in the low lightning semmed almost red.

"William-" his name fell out Hannibal's lips with a monotone tone, very different from the look in his eyes.

"I think before we decided to live together, we both discussed and agreed on a few rules. Did we not William? "

My gaze drops to his open shirt. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing his toned and powerful muscles.  
I tried to keep my gaze there because it was the only thing grounding me, for Hannibal's gaze was too intense, making Will feel uncomfortable.

The fact is, Hannibal wanted him to be uncomfortable, so he took both of Will’s wrists and pinned them upon their heads and the other hand went down to Will's chin. One tug and they were both staring into each other's eyes again. This time Will was trapped and all the emotions he felt were so intense, he almost bagged for forgiveness. But no. He did NOT do anything wrong. He can eat whatever he wants. Till now he only ate what Hannibal cooked for them, and he is very grateful but sometimes he wants to eat OTHER food. Like fast food. Like every other human being on this planet.

"_Did we not _?" his hold on my chin tightens and his eyes are now scrunched up. Their noses almost touched, and Will could feel not only Hannibal's warm and sweet breath, but their bodies were only inches apart and he could _feel_ every hair on his body standing straight up.

"Yes, we did." my voice sounds hoarse and gruff.

"And, if I remember correctly, we agreed that in this house all kind of _junk_\- food is _not_ allowed." said Hannibal without moving an inch.

Hannibal's lips were so close, Will couldn't stop thinking about how moist and red they looked. He _craved_ to taste those lips.

" Yes, we-"

" Then why, dear William, do you smell like a fast-food canteen? " interrupted the older man, his eyes scrutinizing every expression Will made. But his voice, again, remained composed and calm. But Will knew what that meant...

"_fuck_..., you already know, so why ask?"   
My eyes suddenly harden., I will stand my ground till the last moment.

"Because I want to hear it from you." 

I knew this was a battle without a Happy ending for me. Hannibal's gaze said everything.

"But first,... Go take a shower, the _stench_ is stronger than I imagined. I thought you'd be clever Will. Entering the lion's den unprepared or without an excuse is admirable but at the same time suicidal."

He let go of my wrists and chin, which started to ache a while ago, the pain a sweet sensation that kept him from giving up.

" Not that lying would have been a better option" I huff out bitterly as I distance myself from Hannibal, now able to take a big gulp, inhaling and then exhaling, not embarrassed to show my enemy how I felt.

"Clever boy" as Will looks up at the other man, he sees a smirk plastered on Hannibal's face, who must be pleased with his answer.

_Such a pompous asshole_.

"I'll wait for you at the dining table, where we will further discuss the matter. I hope you'll be there in 10."

He said his last words, his gaze still burning Will from head to toe.

It was the calm before the tempest. Thought Will.

~THE NEXT DAY ~10:25 am~

Will groaned from under the blankets. The sunbeams entering the room through the window blinding him. He scrunched up his nose and tightened his eyelids but doing so made it even worse because now there were white dots dancing in front of his vision. If he didn’t do anything soon, he’l probably get a headache soon.

He tried to turn around and avoid the sunlight completely, but he soon found out that it was impossible. His body was drenched in dried sweat and…

_Ughhh _

And fucking _cum._

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO, I didn't know how to end it. Like...I'm SORRY but I am NOT good with smut scenes. 
> 
> But I feel like the story is incomplete. Maybe there's going to be a 2nd chapter!?
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
